


Out of stress

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hospitals, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	Out of stress

Jongdae právě dokončil operaci a výsledek nebyl, moc dobrý neví se jestli, to ten dotyčný přežije. Všechno ukáže až čas. Převléknul se do svého čistě bílého lékařského oblečení a vydal se směrem pryč od operačních sálů. Dnes to byla už druhá operace a Jongdae doufal, že i poslední.

Byl unavený a pořádně vystresovaný, už si ani nedokáže, vzpomenou, kdy se vyspal, bez toho, aby se uprostřed v noci budil křikem a viděl kolem sebe jenom krev a všichni kolem se topili v krvi a on, jako kdyby měl zavázané ruce. Nemohl jim pomoci, nepomohl nikomu. Po takovém snu, se už nikdy spánek nedostaví a tak si většinou udělá jenom kafe a vydá se směrem do nemocnice, tam jsou na jeho nezvyklém příchody zvyklí a nikdo se na nic neptá.

Pokračoval chodbou, měl ještě čas, než půjde zkontrolovat pacienta, ale on tam přesto chtěl zajít už teď. Tahle noc, pro toho člověk znamená až moc. Závisí na tom jeho život, a nikdo mu teď není schopný pomoci, jenom on sám a jeho vůle, jak moc chce žít.  
„Zase, tak zamyšlený.“ Zaslechl ten známý hlas a potom jenom cítil, jak ho cizí a přesto, tak známé, ruce chytili a někam ho vedli. Nechal se, tak jako pokaždé. Musím se z toho stresu dostat. Jenom co se ocitli v dávno zapomenutém podkroví, tak se Baekhyun hladově přisál na jeho rty a dožadoval se vstupu.

Jongdae obmotal svoje paže kolem Baekhyunova těla a přimkl si ho blíže k sobě. Cítil, jak se Baekhyunovi rty mírně pousmály. Pak už jenom cítil, jak se jeho ruce dobývají pod jeho oblečení a on byl jenom ochotný se toho oblečení zbavit. Rychlými a prudkými pohybu se oba dva postupně zbavovali oblečení.

Jongdae se vydal prozkoumat hrdlo, které se mu nabízelo k tomu, aby ho okusil. Kousal, sál, zanechával po sobě na Baekhyunově hrdle viditelné značky. Po tomhle uvolnění prahl tak dlouho, ale všechna ta práce a směny navíc ten stres a všechno, nebyl na to tak dlouho čas. Ale konečně se k tomu zase dostali a Jongdae ze sebe mohl ten stres alespoň trochu dostat.

Baekhyun jazykem zkoumal každá kousek Jongdaeho hrudě. Cítil, jak ho na zádech pálí škrábance, které po sobě Baekhyun zanechává, tohle dělá s oblibou. Říká, že když je v sexu i trochu bolesti, je to daleko lepší a on se dokáže víc uvolnit. A kdo je Jongdae, aby mu to odporoval, kterého samo to dost vzrušovalo.

Po chvíli líbání a laskání vší kůže co je odhalena pocítil, Jongdae, jak se Baekhyun snaží sundat i zbytek jeho oblečení. Jongdae aniž by přerušil jejich polibek, se jednou rukou snažil Baekhyunovi pomoc a dostat i jeho ze zbytků přebytečného oblečení, které jim v tuhle chvíli už jenom brání v tom, aby pokračovali dál.  
„Doktor Kim Jongdae ať se hned hlásí na příjmu.“ Vyšlo z rozhlasu a oba dva si jenom povzdechli.  
„Už zase.“ Řekli oba dva najednou a pak se rozesmáli.


End file.
